roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Section
This is where me, Pizzabomb1000, TheBeastNamedSean and Bloodee Roleplay Chapter 1: The Beginning It is a normal day outside, bajiwolf is just relaxing until...Someone barges in his office and says something importantr Soldier:"SIR!!!!GHOULS ARE ATTACKING!!" bajiwolf:"WHAT!? FOR THE THIRD TIME!!SOUND THE ALARM!!!" Soldier:"YES SIR" The alarm has been sounded, Tiger tanks, Sturmtigers and Panzer IV ausf Hs charge to attack the ghouls bajiwolf:"DEFEND THE BASE!!!WE WILL NOT FAIL!!!" meanwhile at Bloodee's side Bloodee;"COME ON!!!TAKE DOWN THE ARMY BASE!!!THIS BASE SHALL FALL!!!!!!!!" Ghouls:"YES BLOODEE!" Kaneki:"Are you sure about this brother?" Bloodee:"Of course!!!If I can defeat you!I can defeat these soldiers!!!Also My Stupid Level is Rising..." Meanwhile, Sean and Pizzabomb1000 are walking Pizzabomb1000:"Ugh!!We've been walking for days!!How long are we until we get there!?" TheBeastNamedSean:"Patience Pizzabomb1000, we're close to the best General in the world! We can ask him to come with us in an adventure!!" Pizzabomb1000:"Sounds good-" Pizzabomb1000 and Sean see a battlefield TheBeastNamedSean:"WHOA GET DOWN!!" Sean sees Bloodee TheBeastNamedSean:"What!?" Bloodee consumes some soldiers and destroys tanks TheBeastNamedSean:"That ghoul is good, we can invite him!!" Pizzabomb1000:"ARE YOU INSANE!!?HE'S A GHOUL!!HE'LL CONSUME US!!" TheBeastNamedSean:"Well We can try" Bloodee and Baji encounter each other bajiwolf:"Let's get this over with!!" Bloodee:"YOUR ON!!" bajiwolf and Bloodee clash but after few hours, bajiwolf wins TheBeastNamedSean claps... bajiwolf:"Why are you clapping?" TheBeastNamedSean:"We're inviting both of you to an adventure Bloodee:"I ACCEPT!!" bajiwolf:"I ACC-Wait, this ghoul accepts, I will refuse!" TheBeastNamedSean:"It will be fun!!" bajiwolf:"I DON'T CARE!!!IF I HAVE TO WORK WITH AN ENEMY!! I REFUSE!!!! TheBeastNamedSean:"If you say so" The Party start moving to a dungeon Bloodee:"This where we can get food!?" Pizzabomb1000:"You bet!" Bloodee:"SOUNDS FUN!" The Party goes moving to the center of the dungeon where they find the treasure Sean:"WE found it" Bloodee:"Good eye!" Sean opens the chest but the structure collapses Bloodee:"LOOK OUT!!" meanwhile at a Military Camp Soldier:"Romano, I cannot believe you can still fight even when your blinded" Romano:"You do not need eyes to see, all you need is senses, I sense the pressence of people" Soldier:"Oooook then" Kaneki's ghouls attack Soldier:"LOOK OUT!!!" 20 out of 6 soldiers have been K.I.A Romano fights back even when blinded Kaneki arrives and attacks 20 out of 16 soldiers have been K.I.A Soldier:"WE NEED TO RETREAT!!" Romano:"Alright!!PULL BACK!!" Soldier:"LET'S GO!!" Romano faces Kaneki Kaneki:"You Roman soldier, I'm surprised you fight blinded" Romano:"You don't need eyes to see, you need senses" Kaneki:"Let's end this!" Romano and Kaneki fights, Romano lost but he makes a big cut in Kaneki's right leg Kaneki:"YOU THINK THAT WAS SOMETHING!?" Romano retreats Kaneki:"Follow them!!" Kaneki and his ghouls follow Romana and his Legionnaires to a fort Kaneki: Brother.... End of Chapter 1 Alternate Chapter 2: Bloodee's Captive Romano and his soldiers flee Romano:"If you see them getting close to you!!!Stab them!!! Soldiers:"Alright!!" meanwhile at the dungeon Pizzabomb1000 would turn into a giant avoiding Sean and Bloodee from falling to their doom, he catches them and lands in a pit of lava Pizzabomb1000:"OOW!!YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY IDEA!!HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!!" Sean:"I am in your debt Pizzabomb1000, I want to return the favor!" Sean casts a portal on The wall Bloodee:"LET'S GO!!" Bloodee, Pizzabomb1000 and Sean jump in it They arrive at the army base They get surrounded by a lot of soldiers Pizzabomb1000:"Whoa!!" It's 1M Soldiers vs 3 of them Sean:"That's too many!!We can't fight them all!!" Bloodee:"Surrender?" Sean:"I don't want to but if it will make us alive, I say we do!" Soldier:"Let's send them to the General" Soldier:"Alright!Let's bring them!" meanwhile at bajiwolf's office bajiwolf:"Why are you back here Romano? What happened to your team?" Romano:"I apologize sir, there were too many ghouls, they surprised us in an attack" bajiwolf:"Those ghouls will never know what's coming once we nuke the graveyard, their Headquarters, Now get back out there and scout!" Romano:"Yes sir!" The Party has been brought to bajiwolf's office bajiwolf:"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE!? Sean:"Well, I made a portal to, get us somewhere, and I did not know I lead us here" bajiwolf: Groans "Well it looks like you 'accidently' got here, your free to go, but the Ghoul stays!" Bloodee:"WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY!?" bajiwolf uses Psychokinesis to push Bloodee to the prison bajiwolf uses a time travelling device to Send Pizzabomb1000 and Sean to present time but somewhere else bajiwolf heads to Bloodee bajiwolf:"Now tell me Ghoul, where do you live?" Bloodee:"Why will I tell you?" bajiwolf:"Either you tell me or I will force you" Bloodee:"NEVER!!" bajiwolf slices Bloodee's left arm Bloodee:"Hah, you think that's easy!?" bajiwolf:"There will be more, trust me" 30 minutes later (bajiwolf also stabbed Bloodee for like 30 times) Bloodee:"OK OK!!!I'LL TALK!!! IT'S UP IN THE SKY!!!!!!" bajiwolf:"So your high up in the sky I see, well then, your still staying here!" 30 minutes eariler Sean:"We have to save Bloodee, he's our member!!" Pizzabomb1000:"What are we waiting for!? Time to get stealthy!!!" Present Bloodee:"Grrr, I need to get my hands free!!I can't let him kill my ghouls!!I failed being a leader!!!!" Chapter 2: The Alliance Message from bloodee: Before we start this Chapter,Bloodee Might Befriend Baji but that dosint mean they are Best friends, And bloodee Is a bit more 'Better' I hope you have fun Reading... This! Blood and Sean Sprint for there lives And Pizzabomb Isint even running its more like flying! Blood: I GOT THIS!! Bloods arm turns into a Cannon And he Shoots a Rock about to Hit them Disintegrating it into Nothingness Sean: Wahhhh?! I thought you were a ghoul!! Pizzabomb: Weee!! Pizzabomb Flys past them Blood: Uhh, Im also a cyborg. When I first fought Baji He Destroyed half of my Body Sean: X.X Pizzabomb: Wow you killed him with words.. They Finnaly Jamp out of the Dungeon With Blood Staring at it Sean: Damn.. We need to find a way in again Sean would Search the Area Sean: FOUND IT! UP THERE!! Blood: Wahh, how do you see so far?! ????: NO! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! Pizzabomb: Ayy its jeff ????: Ugh nah its me Blood: Baji... Bajiwolf: Yesh! Bloods Kagune would Creep out of his back Bajiwolf: calm down.. I wanna say Sorry for making you a 'Ghoul' Cyborg Blood: 'o' Bajiwolf: I Just wanted to say sorry.. Blood would Shoot Baji into a wall Blood: Sorry Accepted (That's how blood says Its ok) End of Chapter 2: The Alliance/Bloodee's Captive Chapter 3: Rolitex,Battle,Roll Another message: I liek cows This is about 3 months after then And blood has gotten 'WAY' stronger so he Challenges BajiWolf Blood: hehehehehe Blood puts on a mask Then (go to Bloods Page and this is one of his moves) He goes physco, Baji falls to the ground His blood cells slowly giving up He has 29 minutes to do something Blood Chucks a sword to Baji Still laughing like crazy Blood: HehehehHAHA Bajiwolf Ditches the sword at blood And the sword Slices His arm off, Altough it Regenerates ???????: Really blood!?! Blood falls to the ground from bloodee (Heh) ???: Alright i'll help The stranger gets a cup and Bloodees blood is already in there He pours it onto bajiwolf and blood calms down And takes his mask off Blood: ROLITEX! Rolite: yeah? Bajiwolf: Wow, Blood when did you learn that?? Blood: Uhm I dunno it just appeared Sean would walk inside of the room Sean: whats rolite doing here... Bajiwolf: wheres pizzabomb? Sean: oh he is making a jetpa- Pizzabomb would Fly through the Room Breaking the walls Bajiwolf: O-O Blood: :P Rolitex: Ya'll can call me Takashi End of chapter 3: Rolitex,Battle,Roll Chapter 4: Pizzabomb '-' Pizzabomb Continued to fly around the room Pizzabomb: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Pizzabomb Pulled out his swords And cut the Wall next to him as he Flew Sean: X.X Blood: 'o' Rolitex: Chu fly Pizzabomb: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Pizzabomb Cut his Jetpack Inhalf on Accident (Don't ask how) Pizzabomb: aww... Rolitex walks Over to PizzaBomb Rolitex: Hmmmm, You look tough Pizzabomb: '3' Sean: Because he is -.- Rolitex: Do you mind if I see? Pizzabomb: Okie.. Rolitex Punched Pizzabomb But pizzabomb Grabs his sword and Slices Rolitex's Arm off Rolitex: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah hes good... Rolitex's Arm grows back Pizzabomb: Wanna see better?!!!! Pizzabomb would Slice Blood inhalf Making the wall behind blood and up to 10Km Behind blood Blood: O/-O Blood would Regenrate Blood: O/-O Blood: Sean.................. Get me a pen.. Sean: Okie... Here ya go Blood: PIZZABOMB SIGN MY ARM!! Jokes... Blood would Write on pizzabombs Sword 'Smash' Pizzabomb Rubs it off Pizzabomb: HEYYY!! >:( Pizzabomb Would grow Giant and Smash Bloodee into the ground Bloodee Would Regen But slowly Blood; SHAT! Suddenly a mysterious figure who looksd like a 3.0 knocked out everyoneC End of Chapter 4: Pizzabomb '-' Chapter 5: The clone Sean and pizza woke up inside a dark room. Sean:GUYS WATAFAK ARE WE DOING Pizza:You forgot?Bloodee and rolite were challenging us to a battle Sean:Wait,that didnt happen! Sean:Speaking of things that did happen where the hell are we?I cant see where you are. Pizza trys to look around but he failed Pizza:I feel some scrap around here,maybe i can make..Something.. Sean:A flashlight would be good. Meanwhile in another room Blood and baji were tied Up next to each other. Blood:My kagune wont come out! Baji tries to use his swiss army knife to break out of the rope but he realized that the floor was a trapdoor,and he could fall down if he was'nt tied up ???:So you noticed did you? Baji:WHO ARE YOU!IDENTIFY YOURSELF Blood:Your as lame as cool cat baji.Seriously why did you say that. ???:I cant tell,you would'nt believe me Baji:SERIOUSLY?!??! The trapdoor opens revealing a hole with bears in it. ???:BEAR with me fo- Baji:Stop. ???:I tried to be funny,to make things less intimidating. The rope lowers.A bear almost scratches bloods leg. Blood:Hah weak! ???:I just want to see you suffer. Baji:Wait "YOU"? blood would be quickly raised to the ceiling,it nearly broke his back due to the suddenness and the speed.It also triggered his kagune.Causing it to come out Blood:YES! The kagune wouldnt do anything. Baji:Quick fr- Blood suddenly yawned,and started sleeping. Meanwhile in a place with lots of portals 2 criminals would come in Criminal 1:You sure you have it? Criminal 2:Yeah i have it. The second criminal would pull out a lightsaber. Criminal 1:Good thing we live here now.This place is a safe utopia. A poster fell from the sky.It said WANTED Seanster810,dead or alive. CriminL 2:Who dat? Criminal 1:You dont remeber do you? End of chapter 5:The clone Pre order 1:Heartbroken. A man walked out of a pizzarea,he was scared. man:"Oh man.That was terrible" He picks up a phone showing baji,who was much younger on an amusement park "Getting eaten" The man would giggle. Man:I gotta go there. He saw someone on the highway.With curiosity he approached near him. ???:Ill give you some money if you spread this."Go to highway 17 Price avenue Scammer city for some free money" The man would sign a contract. Man:Ill do it. ???:Good,whats your name mate? Man:Seanster810,just call me sean okay? ???:Mhmn. Sean got in the car to an amusement park called get eaten. Sean and baji went out,but he never fufiled his side of the job. Sean:Tommorows gonna be great.I know it. A figure was watching Sean from a distance.Soon he knew what to do. End of Pre order 1:Heartbroken Pre-Order 2 - Blood Blood Coughed Silently In His Art Lesson He Wrote Slowly Has He Was Doing 10K Weights Under his Desk Blood: 156...157...158 Blood Was Practicing For a Fight To Become A Warrior Of The Darkness After School- Blood Ran After A Teen (Same age as Blood) Blood: Sensei Yoshi! I Think im Strong enough! Yoshi: Good! :D Now Leza go! Two weeks later The Day was Here, Blood awoke in Exitement Blood: THE DAY IS HERE! Blood got up,Getting dressed,Ate,Drank,packed and Left Blood: :D Blood ran to what looked like A House,He Ran into the House, it teleported him. Blood: Wooooow!SENSEI YOSHEH?? Blood wandered through the Crowed Of Gladiators Blood found His Sensei,They talked And The fight started 100 teams 2 Players in each The Fight was a Long one Blood: Tch,This is hard! Blood Uppercutted a Person Flinging him 3 hours later-- 2 teams left Blood,Yoshi And Shigeo And Karuma Yoshi was Beaten Almost in an Instant.. But How?? Blood Stepped back Blood: I-Im only Human.. I cant Beat.. These guys... Blood Attacked.. He Failed.. Blood was Flung Almost Exploding on Impact Blood: I have to use it!! Blood Started glowing,he Ate Something Looking like a star A Black,red and All sorts of dark colours Appeared At that Moment.. Bloods Life was Changed...Blood.. Unlocked the Power of a Tazuma || TAZUMA |DEMI-GODS|BUT MORE RESISTANT AND STRONGER|TAZUMA RANK 1-100: Blood: 100|| It was Only after that fight.. Blood reduced his powers... But the 100% is still In Him... He was Beaten by a Ghoul.. He is Now a Ghoul Tazuma.. Blood Soon found Out... His Enemys |Shigeo|Karuma| Are Tazuma Rank 100 But are More Expeirienced End of Pre-order 2 - Blood Start Of Pre-Order 3 - Rolitex Rolite,the Average Person you see Everyday...Until Soldier: EVACUATE THE CITY!! CITY A IS UNDER ATTACK!! Rolite: AGH, BLOOD IS STILL IN THE CI- A Rock Fell.. It landed Ontop of Rolite 10-YEARS LATER 3 Men walked Past the Broken Bridge They Noticed an Arm Poking out from under the Rock They all pulled the rock off Rolite Wasint Dead.... He Evolved He was a Ghoul... Also He had Ultra Tough skin.. And a Kakuja The Men.. Suddenly Died... They were Killed by rolite Rolite: HAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Wait why the Hell am I Eating Humans And Enjoying it Rolite Walked off....His Strength made a Building fall End of Pre-Order 3 - Rolitex Journal: Rolitex Rolite is 19 years at a time when the City was under attack. A ghoul took a bite while Rolite was fainted. When he discovered many years had passed. He decided to join a clan of ghouls. But he was treated like shit, bullied by ghouls says he's weak, and even curse him in front of people and they all laughed. So he planned.. he planned, to burn the territory and the homes of the clan. His plan was success to burn the territory once and for all. but a ghoul survived.. so he decided to fight the ghoul; releasing his 4 tailed kagunes shaped like spider legs. Rolite was merciless, that he saw the ghoul hurt while fighting Rolite. He then killed the ghoul. Rolite was Wander all over. Scavenging for people to kill to survive, and also fight and hide. He remembered the passed years, that he was going to save blood. So he leave the city quickly and find blood. up to his journey, he become strong, fast, skillful, and much fearless. He was nicknamed the 'Silent Spider' to ghouls. While Rolite was walking to a forest dressed a cape, and a hood. so he won't be recognised. While walking, he saw 2 people from afar, so he continue to walk, to surprise them for a attack. Rolite Failed. and Captured Rolite to their territory. the 2 people were ghouls. Rolite, was going to meet the Unknown leader for questions.. When Rolite was tied up and screaming an answer to the Unknown leader. He raised his head, and Shocked. That the Unknown leader of the Ghoul Army was Bloodee. So, he silently talk ' Bloodee...' then Bloodee recognise Rolite's Face And Rolite was treated, and Enlisting to help Bloodee's army to fight against the US Army. And fought together like Brothers. End of Journal: Rolitex Start of chpater 5.5:Welcome to robloxia ???:MWAHAHAHAH THE BEARS WILL KILL YOU! Blood:SHUT UP IM TRYING TO ****ING SLEEP HERE! Bloods eyes glow red.And a blast happens,that kills the bears and opens a random window.Baji is also damaged. Baji:WHAT THE HELL BLOOD!YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! Blood:Be thankful that the bears are dead. Suddenly micheal bay.Inside the hole was Sean and Pizza. Pizza:Did somebody say help? Baji:No. Pizza:***k. Sean:Wait a second why am i over there?Did i swap bodies with someone? Sean points to a random window with Sean's body,just lying there The fake sean stands up Sean?:GODDAMNIT,YOU RUINED MY PLAN! Baji:What the **** is your plan that involves killing us? Pizza:No you didn't body swap. Sean:Good. Suddenly Sean? appears next to Sean. Baji gets suprised and pulls a gun out of his bag. Baji:Which one is the real one? Sean? grabs a weird box and preses a button.Both get electrecuted,however Sean blasts a fire blast at Sean? Sean:Hah!Whatever you were trying to do f- Suddenly micheal bay again.And this time Pizza and Sean?Were gone. Blood:*COUGH COUGH*how many explosions are we going to have to deal with? Sean:More importantly where is pizza? Baji:Actually where are we?This is nowhere near where we were at before. Baji reads the sign that says "Welcome to robloxia" Baji:Robloxia huh?I've heard alot about this place.It's one of the biggest contury ever. Baji blood and Sean step out. Sean:It's nice out. Suddenly a random girl comes. Blood eats the guy. Sean:GODDAMNIT. Blood:IM HUNGRY ASF. Another guy comes Sean uses a magic barrier to trap Blood. Blood:*Knocking on wall*Let me out D:!!! Baji:Excuse me sir can you lead us to a place we can stay in? Girl:Okay,sure.Im not sure why Im doing it but i have a good feeling about this. The girl leads Baji and Co into a van. Girl:The names Jane1823.Call me Jane for short. Baji:Thanks. Jane:Why is the guy over there in a ball? Sean:He's a ghoul Jane:Wait what?How did you keep him under control? Sean:I HAVE NO ****ING IDEA OKAY? But once Baji and Co reach into the city,there is a weird man(Rolitex)destroying it and eating people.Also some ghouls. Jane:*Sigh*Well it's time to ready the old machines. Sean:Isn't that Pizza's job? Jane:Who's pizza? The van stops.And for some reason it now has a cabinet with the same color scheme as the car attached to the side of it. Sean:Our friend.He's gone missing after a micheal bay. Blood:RELEASE ME SO I CAN FIGHT THE GHOUULL! Sean:FIEN Sean releases blood Blood:HELL YES! Blood runs into the city at hypersonic speeds. Jane pulls out some capsules that turn into high tech weapons and a mecha Baji:Impressive.But i prefer to stay old school. Baji gets some guns and special ghoul crap. Sean:Lets go. As Baji and co walk to the city a micheal bay follows behind them,but they dont notice To be continued in the next episode of Dragon Ball z- I mean In the next chapter.Made by bloodee! END OF CHAPTER 5:5 Start of Chapter 5:6 Blood Ran crazily towards the Ghoul Jane: Hes Stupid Sean: I know Baji: Check-Mate Blood Stopped Infront of the Ghoul,Realising its Rolite Rolite Bassicly Kills blood and kicks him in the dick.Dramatic music plays. Sean laughs alot.but then realizes something. Sean: 0-0 Blood Never Loses! NOT TO ANOTHER GHOUL!! A Gush of Winds Fly past them it hits the Ghoul The ghoul is Damaged-Jane Finished him off With The Mech weapons Sean: What is this Place Baji: Idc Jane: :p Bloodee: My dick hurts.. Baji:Jane I have a bad feeling about you. Jane:Idc too. Baji:Karma. But suddenly rolite rises. Rolite:*****IM IMMORTAL End of Chapter 5:6 JOURNAL: BL--D (Its BL--D Because he is Tazuma) The Figure Ran... Ran to a Hiding Place...But it Found him... The figure Was Yoshi... They Talked.. It Turned into its 50%.. It Slammed Yoshi Into a Wall... It Stopped at the Sight Of BL--D Without Any Talk BL--D Attacked Like a Viper It was a Long Fight.. He Beat another Tazuma... End of Journal:BL--D start Of Journal:Bloodee Bloodee Now had an Eyepatch.. To cover His Ghoul eye He And Rolite Raced to School,Rolite Won When he Was a The Front of the School He Saw Someone Getting Beat Up by a Gang of Teenagers Blood Didn't Accept this! He Attacked the Gang So did Rolite! It was a fast Battle... The gang Lost.. B...L...O...O...D... I..S..... N..I..C..E A..S..W..E..L..L = End of Journal: Bloodee JOURNAL: BAJIWOLF Bajiwolf is at the age of 18 and joins the Military College He then trains in becoming part of the U.S.M.C After 8 years, he has become a Lieutenant He then starts to lead the U.S.M.C to victory during his age of 26 against Isis In 1998, Bajiwolf became a Captain and was told to send Alpha Company to Russia, where the Isis are hiding During the assault, Bajiwolf almost lost his life but then back-up came and ended the Isis After this, Bajiwolf was promoted to Major The United States of America then starts to go in war against Iraq in 2003 after invading Iraq Bajiwolf then led his Batallion to victory and won in the Iraq war he was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel during the war and then became a Colonel after the war After plotting a plan against Isis, he was promoted to a Brigadier General after destroying an Isis group After a few more battles against Isis, he instead of becoming General of the Army for the U.S.M.C, he did it for the U.S Army Rangers He then found a time machine and went back in time. He then found a magic sword and took it, he has gained new abilities He then travels back in time to recruit the British Empire, the Waffen S.S and the Roman Empire. 2016, he then found out Ghouls were invading the U.S. The Ghouls took over The U.S And the Army was forced to hide in a camp Bajiwolf then stood up and led a counter-charge against the Ghouls Bajiwolf ended up killing 5 Ghoul leaders by the name: Odeto, Kampul, Sjacka, Shalson and Kanton Current time, Bajiwolf is then searching for The last Ghoul leader, Bloodee and is trying to find his headquarters in order to take back the U.S END OF BAJIWOLF JOURNAL Start of chapter 5.9! Sean:GODDAMNIT! Blood:Where am i? Rolite rushes towards Blood Rolite:IM GONNA EAT YOU And then Jane does a micheal bay. Jane:I cant believe im helping this idiot? Sean:His name is blood if you dont know? Jane:Wait,that's the same person who murdered my abusive step parents!Why was i helping you guys anyways! Sean:Because instinct Jane:Ugh!I should've never joined team instinct! Sean:Instinct sucks balls. Jane drops a smoke bomb and dissapears Baji:*Cough cough* Goddamnit!I knew she was bad!**** her family! Sean:Dont be so mean! Baji:Karma. Blood:Ye...p Sean suddenly gets trapped in a ball Rolite:MWAHAHAA! I WILL EAT YOU ALONG WITH THIS GOBSTOPPER Sean:FREAKING KARMA! Blood rushes up to rolite and starts attacking full force with shadow powers but rolite dodges all of it Blood:STOP DODGING! Rolite:No. Rolite blasts Blood and blood is pushed into the ball Sean:*Knocking on ball*HELP ME FREE! Blood:No,since you trapped me in a ball and you never free'd me for about 5 minutes. Sean:DAMNIT! Rolite charges toward baji. Rolite:Weakest first. Baji:DONT UNDERSTIMATE MY POWER! Baji pulls out a machete and stabs rolite. Rolite:I got more hungry!!DAMN YOU! Baji:Karma for calling me weak. Baji throws his machete away and gets a new clean one because reasons. Rolite:NOT THIS TIME! Rolite blasts Baji and streches his arm to slam Baji down he's also launched to blood Baji:OH GOD I THINK I BROKE A BONE! Sean:My turn!! Sean repeatedly punches rolite with flame hands. Rolite:Weakness..IDENTIFIED! Rolite holds sean up. Sean:Hey what are you? Rolite punches Sean in the Dick Blood trys to laugh but fails. Sean:OWHHH! Meanwhile in the future Sean's son:Allright Jake I need to train you up so you can be ready for the war! Sean's son makes a line in the Dirt Sean's son:Now stand behind this l- Jake dissapears. Sean's son:Jake?(Long silence)What was I doing here? And then Sean's son dissapears Back In the present? Sean is launched next to Blood. Sean:He punched me in the Dick...Why!Why did he punch me in the dick! Blood:Not funny now is it Sean? Baji(Holding arm):Am i going to be okay? Blood:GET THE **** OFF ME! Baji gets off. Blood:Rolite,why...Why did you punch us in the Dicks! Rolite:Because I am a pri- Sean? appears and stabs rolite.(And blood turns super sayian) Blood:No,rol...Even though i wanted to kill you we were still kinda friends..? Rol:MASTER WHY! Baji:Wait what? Sean?:I mind controlled Rolite to do all of that crap that he wouldn't do! Blood:Oh. Sean?Repeditly stabs Rolite and starts getting 1ups Rolite(quietly):In...sert....grump it...(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbfvR5JOts8) Blood:This...Ruffles my jammies! Blood summons a giant sword and slashed Sean? Blood:That...Was for mah dick. Sean goes next to Sean?. Sean:THIS IS FOR MY DICK! Sean punches Sean? in the Dick Sean?:Oh goddamnit KARMA!!!!! Baji:And this is for my arm! Baji pulls out a huge cannon Sean?:DISTRACTION! Sean? makes Pizzabomb appear Baji:Pizza? Sean?:IT WORKED*Dissapears* Baji:Well atleast we got pizza back.. Blood:But mah dick,It hurts! Baji:JUST USE YOUR FREAKING HEALING POWERS! Pizza:Wait what happend when i was gone? Sean:(INSERT LONGGGG EXPLINATION ON WHATT HAPPEND) Pizza:Wow.I cant believe he punched you guys in the dick! Sean:I swear If you laugh I will kick you In the dick! Rolite:Hey im alive... Blood:Rol you're alive! Rolite:Yay... Suddenly 1001 Fake rolites appear. Blood:Oh my god. Sean:Well...I guess lets compromise.I take the 500 on the left and you'll take the 500 on the right. Blood:SCREW YOU I'LL TAKE 501! Sean:That's the sp- MICHEAL BAY HAPPENS Sean:Who did that? Jane hops out of the plane Jane:Fine I'll help you guys get back home.Just for a price? Pizza:What is it? Jane:300$ Baji:That...Thats outrageous! Sean drops 100$ on Jane's hand Sean:What is it for? Jane:200$ for the bomb and 50$ on supplies and 50$ on surgery. Sean:Why surgery? Jane:Your dick got broken and you need a new dick. Blood:BUT I CAN HEAL! Blood heals everyone Sean:My dick isn't back... Blood:DAMNIT! They go to the hospital to get a new Dick for Sean and Jane moves in the new guys into an apartment. Jane:Me and pizza are sleeping together tonight,kay? Baji:Who's going to use the third bed? Sean:I dunno Suddenly Micheal bay,and soon after that a portal with ghouls in it shows up,the ghouls capture Sean and Pizza Sean:OH S- MEANWHILE IN BLOODS ROOM Rolite:HOLY **** THEY GOT TAKEN AWAY! Blood:WE GOTTA CHASE AFTER THEM BECAUSE REASONS Jane comes in Jane:WHY IS IT BURNING OUTISIDE! Blood:I HAVE NO IDEA!QUICK HEAD INTO THE PORTAL! The portal closes Blood:Wait that was going to ghoul world,I CAN GO THERE! Jane:THEN LEAD US TO IT! Blood summons a dragon Blood:HOP ON! And this concludes chapter 5. FINNALY End of the ENTIRE chapter 5. Start of The End: It Just Begun Rolite: Umg.. UUUMMMGG IM ON A DRAGON!!BRUH! Jane:... Blood: Oh... The dragon Disapears Blood: tf.... Rolite: Weeeeeee Jane: AHHHHHHHH! Blood Catches Jane with his Kagune so she dosint Splat on the ground Blood lands on his feet,So does Rolite Jane: AHH- Oh... Blood put Jane down The Ran around for a Bit Trying to find where It is Blood: we have been running for ages! Meantime Where Pizza and sean is! Pizza: Where Are we? Sean: No ideah ???: Hah.. Your are in 'A GHOUL LAB!' We will Make you into ghouls! AND YOU WILL BE UNDER OUR CONTROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sean: Too Intimidating ???: You get Free Food Pizza: Sweet ???: Humans!! Like 'HU'Jackman! HAHA- Sean: No.. Just..... No... ???:Im Sorry Pizza Escaped by Growing Giant Pizza: WHO IS YOU! ???: I am The one and Only GHOUL PRINCE!!Call meh Jim for short! Pizza: Well.. JIMMY imma kill You! Meantime Where blood has a Plan! Blood: Ok Guys! I got a Plan!! Jane: what! Rol: :T what Blood: Ima put on a Helmet! The others Didn't see Interested Blood: THATS NOT ALL! You guys pick me up! And bash my head against the wall Until It falls!! Jane: WHAT!! Rolite: Sounds Fun! They do It.. Although everytime Blood Hits the Wall he Swears Blood:(Probably a million swears) The wall finally fell.. There was another Wall Jane: ... Rol: Lez do dah again! Blood: Nap im gonna destroy it Blood Punched the wall.. it collapsed With a Massive Bang Meantime: Pizza was Fighting Jim They stopped at a Loud Bang (The wall Blood punched) Jim: ELITE GHOULS FIND OUT WHO THAT IS! They start fighting again Sean: Nu Popcorn? Mann it would be so much better with popcorn! Meantime: The Elite ghouls Find Blood,Jane And Rolite Ghouls: KILL THEM!! Blood wins easily Blood: THAT IS NOT THE GHOUL WAY! (Insert Naruto Music) Blood Saw Someone About to be turned into a Ghoul He saved Her Blood: Im Blood you? Kate: Im Kate! Blood: meh lezago They Run They Find sean,Pizza And.. Uhh where is Jim? End of Start: It just begun Start of chapter 6.1 Pizza's Redemption Suddenly Jim creeps up behind blood but blood elbows Jim Jim:DAMNIT!I WANT TO BATTLE PIZZA! Blood:Lol nope,lemme take you out easily with a big bang!Kind of attack.. Blood makes the whole lab explode and Baji is nearly killed Baji:What...The ****...Why...DUDE! Blood:Because im a pr- Jim kicks blood in the face Blood:Heh.Weak Blood uses his kagune to smash jim multiple times Jim:How...HOW ARE YOU SO MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN ME! Blood:Because im a Tazuma. Jim:Tazuma what? Blood combos Jim to death.With a finishing blast Jim:G..Goddamnit.*Looks at pizza.* HOLY CRAP A DISTRACTION! Pizza:*Telepathy*OH NO YOU ****ING DONT! Pizza and Jim dissapear Jim:Well FINNALY! Pizza:I AM NOT!A FREAKING WEAKLING! Pizza gets a jetpack and a helmet and rams at Jim's dick in hypersonic speeds. Jim:Insert grump it...(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbfvR5JOts8) Pizza:Grump what? Pizza gets comboed by Jim's hammer Jim:YAHTHTHTHTHTHTHHAHAHAHAA! Jim stops for a second and slams the hammer onto pizza.But pizza punches it so hard it shatters. Pizza:I am not a distraction nor am i a wealking NOR AM I FREAKING DISTRACTION! Pizza:BIG BANG ATTACK! Pizza blasts a huge energy blast onto jim,but he easily reflects it. Jim:Oh wow that was dissapointing. Pizza tries comboing jim but jim doesn't move, Pizza:WHY WONT YOU JUST FREAKING DIE! Soon Pizza tries using every technology he has.But jim is'nt damaged alot Pizza:SONIC DEA- Jim:Allright allright i've HAD ENOUGH! Jim makes Pizza's tech go away. Pizza:WTF? Jim:Allright,I want you to hit me as hard as you can! Pizza:Okay soun- Jim:No im not kidding.As hard as you can.Not a simple punch or blast.(Glares at pizza)As hard as you can. Pizza:FINE! Pizza starts charging a huge energy beam with his power gloves Pizza:SOON!ALL YOU'LL BE FEELING,IS OBLIVION! Jim:That or dissapointment. Pizza:OBLIVION BEAM!!! Jim:Oh how cute he named it,OH CRAP! Pizza fires the blast,it reaches ghoul land and kills alot of ghouls it also goes on to destroy a nearby planet.Jim was dead after this. Pizza:G..Good.Pizza falls to the ground Pizza:I..Did it.I saved the world.. However,pizza was very far from ghoul land.He was back in robloxia. MEANWHILE IN GHOUL LAND! Jane and Sean are one shotting alot of ghouls. Sean:This is easy. Jane:I know right! Suddenly Sean?Appears Sean?:Wheres the distraction? Baji:Hey!He's more than just a distraction! Sean?:Then why isn't he back? Sean? makes Baji appear in his hand.He was holding him by his head. Blood:LET HIM GO OR I'LL- Sean?:If you dare move i will shoot baji. Sean:Wait blood dont- Blood rushes towards Sean? But then Baji elbows Sean? and shoots him. Blood:Oh hey you did that. Baji:Of course I can Baji falls down to the ground and gets injuried Kate Continues healing baji.And then a dragon appears. Baji:WAIT! Blood:What is it? Baji:I want to kill the ghoul king! Sean:But wait!He's too strong for us! Baji:Dont you realize what he's done to us? Rolite:(Poker face) Baji:They've attacked countless places and slaughtered millions! Sean:You mean just attacked your base. Baji:Sean.We need to step up to them!They're evil! Blood and rolite get on the dragon Blood:Were going home,ladies want to come with us? Kate and Jane:Nope. Blood:Why not? Kate:I wanna follow Sean for a bit Jane:Im not staying home with 2 freaking ghouls Blood:Okey FIEN The dragon leaves to robloxia Sean:ADVENTURE IT IS! Sean continues one shotting alot of ghouls. THE END Epilouge Blood:You know what im bored! Rolite:Why? Blood:I rather one shot alot of ghouls than just stay home and read manga. Rolite:Okay..? The dragon turns Blood:Plus are'nt we living some kind of anime? Rolite:Seems more like a story than an anime. Sean(Off in the distance):ADVENTURE IT IS! Blood:Okay maybe we should NOT go! Rolite:But- Blood:FINE Epilouge of the epilouge. MEANWHILE ON WHERE SEAN?'S DEAD BODY IS! Sean?:NO! Sean? Disaapears and re appears infront of baji and co Sean?:Just so you know my name is Seen Baji:Why are you telling us this? Seen:SO ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FANS CAN STOP CALLING ME FREAKING SEAN Rolite:Wait who's another one of those fans? Seen:DISTRACTION!(Throws pizzabomb to Jane's arm Jane blushes a bit) Jane:Wait why me? Seen dissapeared. Sean:So...(One shots some ghouls)that was something. Baji:That was ****ing pointless. Sean:Yep.Hey Jane can you keep oneshotting ghouls while i talk to kate? Jane:Sure. Jane hands baji pizza over and she gets on a mech and starts shooting crap. Sean:Holy crap i just forgot something important! Sean puts on a mask and it dissapears. Kate:You forgot your persona at a time like this?Damn. Sean:And i keep forgetting about my kienza! END OF CHAPTER 6.1 NOW LETS MOVE ON TO CHAPTER 6.2 End of chapter 6.1! Start of Pre order 4:Sean's last blast Sean shows up at a hotel with a person named gamerN64.Gamer presses a button which leads them to a stairway. Sean:So only me,you and flame can open this button? Gamer:Yes.If other people found it many people would die of booby traps. Sean and Gamer avoid some traps which consist of ghosts arrows sharks magic attacks mexican walls and chaos hearts.Those were'nt all though. Sean:Why do i feel like those traps are getting shorter? GamerN64:It's an illusion of fun.Now put on your jack or Persona. Sean puts a Mask on his face.It soon dissapears. GamerN64 puts a card on his face.It soon dissapears.Soon the two enter an arena Gamer:Good choice in magic source. Sean:Good choice too. The two form giant hands of fire and ice(fire is sean and ice is gamer) The giant hand start wrestling.Soon the fire one shoots a laser.The magic water falls on gamer and injuires him. Gamer:Ngahh! Blue spears fly towards Sean.Sean dodges most of them.Sean makes an aura that blows all the spears away. Gamer rushes towards Sean with a magic katana but is pushed back when he touches the barrier.And then A wrestler appears and RKOs Gamer.The wrestler dissapears.Soon the barrier wears out. Gamer:What was that? Sean:Memes. Gamer uses the power of earth to crush sean in many ways.Also spikes appear. Sean:Gah gah!(Thrown next to gamer)Telekenesis is str-(Thrown to ceiling)Thats it! Sean shoots a blue laser at gamer.but he blocks it.A blue spear lands on Sean's arm Gamer:JUST DODGE ALREADY! Sean falls down and is injured by the spikes.Soon they dissapear. Gamer send a huge rock at Sean and it crushes him.Soon gamer sends a shark to bite Sean but sean deflects it to Gamer and gamer gets eaten.But he escapes Gamer:Why did'nt you use your freaking kienza!(Search up destructo disk) Sean:Dangit!KIENNNZAA! A blade is sent towards gamer.He tries to hold it but he is injuired Gamer:Insert..Grump it.. Sean fists his hands then a micheal bay happens.Sean picks up gamers body Sean:Are you dead? Gamer:SYC NOT DEAD! A blue fire micheal bays. DSean:DAMNIT! The two starts firing alot of crap and comboing each other.Gamer punches Seans dick. Sean:GODDA- Gamer combos Sean's didk Sean:SCREW!YOU! Sean uses his magic to push Gamer back.Then a sword cuts off his hand. Gamer:Why the fruit does everyone keep aiming for the left hand! Sean:I dont know. The two teleport to somewhere else. Gamer:URGH!(Gamer is hurt by teleportation). Sean starts charging a blast. Sean:This..Is why you dont PUSH MY BUTTONS! Sean fires a blast even stronger than Oblivion beam AND IS YELLOW!(See chapter 6.1) Sean:LAST BLASSSSTTTT! Gamer dies. Sean stops the blast. Sean:Oh hey I did it! Sean splashes some weird glowing water on Gamer.Soon the water dissapears.Gamer revives and grows his hand back. Gamer:So now,you are the true master of the wizards.. Sean:HELL YEAH! Gamer:Unless my apprentice Thebeastnamedkate is stronger than you. Sean:(About a million swears) End of pre order 4:Sean's last blast Start of chapter 6.9:Into space!!And back. (Sorry if this seems rushed I had to rewrite this.Twice.) Blood notices a spaceship and he flys into it. Blood:WE CAN USE DIS TO FLY INTO THE GHOUL KINGS PLACE FAST Sean:It might be a trap! Blood:LEL WHO CARES Baji:But- Blood:I WILL KILL YOU! Baji:Fine.But dont blame me if this is a trap. Meanwhile a new character watches in the distance.With a random person named Woll. ???:Where are we?Why is that guy over there identical to me? Woll:I dunno..This place has ghouls in it so we should be careful. ???:Right right. Baji and co walk into the spaceship.It soars into space and Blood dissapears Rolite:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sean:NO-Wait why am i saying that? Rolite:I dunno.You see- Jane:Shush!Im trying to work the controls! A screen appears saying that master controls have been activated. Jane:YAS! And fhen the screen changes into rick roll. Rolite gets his mouth covered by kate Sean:Thank you. Kate:You're welcome. An asteroid hits the ship and it crash lands into an alien planet Rolite:NOOOOOOOOOOOO glass starts shattering. Baji:ITS TIME TO STOP Blood suddenly appears.Dizzy. Blood:(Groan)Where am I..? Sean:In an alien planeto. Blood scratches his head in confusion then he dissapears back to earth. Sean:DAMNIT! Suddenly Seen appears.Baji and co prepare their fighting stances. Jane:Wait I think Sean should handle this alone. Rolite:But why tho? Jane:Seen Is technically a mage and Mages cant die unless they've been killed more than 10 times or by another Mage.And Sean is exactly a mage. Kate:I'm a mage too! Jane:We'll get to that later. Rolite:Okay! Rolite Brings Baji and co to a safe place.Seen fires a huge blast at them but Sean blocks it. Sean:Dont hurt them.Especially Kate and Jane. Sean and Seen start comboing each other.Seen Uppercuts Sean with a fist of Ice.But den Sean casts a huge beam on him.Then Seen starts pummeling Sean and flings him far. Sean:KIENZAM! Sean cuts Seens hand with a kienzam and reveals a cyborg hand.Seen shoots his own version of it but it did'nt cut Seans face. Sean:(Wipes blood off mouth.):You're good.But you'll never be a s good as the orignal! Blood: GgGg Wait tffff Im Here :D HI GUYYZ- (Blood Disapears) A beam clash starts and Seen wins Seen:Maybe Im a Sean 2.0,and you're the weaker prototype.We'll see! Seen starts comboing Sean but Sean blocks most of it. Sean:A CLONE IS MOST OF THE TIME NEVER PERFECT! Sean Jabs Seen and fires an eye beam. Sean:DDDDRAGON FIST! Sean's hand turns into a dragon and try's to eat Seen.But It fails.Soon Seen slaps Sean with a cyborg hand.Seen smashes him into the ground Seen:That move is very situational.Did you know im more durable than you? Sean makes a micheal bay happen but Seen is'nt damaged by alot.He teleports behind Seans back Sean:No! Sean trys too elbow Seen but fails when he does the Kienza that does'nt cut. Seen:For one my dick is much much stronger. A glowing hammer appears and smacks Seen.But seen grabs it and hits Sean's dick.Sean does the same but Seen is'nt as damaged. Sean:You..dont even have your jack or persona! A spirit mouth appears in Sean's hand and bites Seens arm. Seen:Pathetic. Seen wiggles his arm and throws Sean down. MEANWHILE IN DA SAFE PLACE Baji:How do you know that Sean can turn his hands into freaking dragons! Kate:And how do you know about personas and jacks! Jane:It's simple.I was a mage before.But I lost all my magic. Rolite:PLAT TWIST!!!!! Jane Rolite and Baji get inside a spaceship. {TO BLOOD} Blood: Why am I Drowning in the Middle of Space again? Wait drowing? dee fuuuuq {BACK TO THE SAFE PLACE} Kate:Not really. Baji:Late reaction times. Kate appears behind Seen and grabs him. Sean:NOWS MY CHANCE! Sean uses his dragon fist on Seen which brutally wounds both Kate and Seen.Seen elbows Kate but soon Kate is transported back into the safe place.A card falls on Sean.And the spaceship launches to earth. Seen:No..You are'nt thinking of... Sean:It's worth a shot. Sean places the card in his face.It dissapears and Sean is engulfed in Blue flames Sean:(Pure mana form echoes btw):I AM PURE MANNAAA! Seen:Impossible!Only the master of the wizards can do that! Sean:Thats the Thing.I AM THE TRUE MASTER OF THE WIZARDS! Sean:I am the hope of the omniverse.I am the last bacon stripe inside the fridge,I am the last lightbulb in the universe.I am a super- Seen blasts a huge beam at Sean Seen:STOP IT. Sean:Wizard. Seen rushes at Sean,but Sean punches Seen just once and Seen dies. Sean:Do I have a brother who did that aside from Damasterz? Sean turns normal and the card falls from his face to land.Sean also falls. Sean:I'm going back. Sean:See you in chapter 7. {in the spaceship} Baji: Whats the Thing infront of us? Jane: THATS... THATS A METEOR AHHHHHH- Oh its just blood Baji: LETS RAM HIM!!!! (Baji Speeds At Blood Crashing into him) Blood was stuck on the Windscreen Blood: HAII GUYYZZZZZ IM DROWNING IN SPACE Kate: Wait.. The Hellllll? Jane: Baji go Get him Baji: But....But.. Jane: NOOOOWWWW Baji: Yes Mom {Mind: Crap She scares me} Baji Puts a space suit on and Goes outside of the Spaceship,grabs Blood,comes back inside,Nocks Bloodee Out Kate: r u kiddin me? Baji: nu Bluud: YYYY.. Also why Is my Name Bluud? Baji:cuz its fun... And idk... AND GO BACK TO SLEEP Bluud: kk (blood falls asleep) EHPILOUGE Blood is next to Pizza and the others. Pizza:And I just stayed here One Shotting ghouls. Baji:Please dont do a stunt like that again. Blood:Foin. END OF CHAPTER 6.9!! Start of pre order 5:The fall of bajiwolf. A dark figure walks inside a military base,shooting lightning bolts out of his hand killing humans. ???:Best general in the world has the worst troops. A missile was shot to ??? but he somehow reflected it.Soliders from far away started sniping ??? with shadowstalkers.??? is only hurt a little bit. ???:I want to solve this peacefully but I cant,these humans have to get out of this war. ???:Kate..(Looks out in the window seeing mages fighting humans) Romano:GAHHHH!!(Rushes towards ??? while shooting em.) ???:Names Sean,I'll spare you. Sean blocks all the bullets with his middle finger and index finger.Soon Sean makes Romano blind with a huge flash. Romano:No..WHY CANT I SEE YOU MONST- Sean's palm glows green,and soon he punches romano out of the building,but he is not killed Solider:Romano,what happend! Romano:I CANT SEE! Romano is carried by the solider and is sent away to another base. Sean eventually reaches the planning place,and where bajiwolf is. Sean:I'm here now. Baji turns arouns in fear. Baji:What do y- Sean appears behind Baji and fractures his right arm. Baji:GAHHHHHHHH!!! Sean:The deals off. Baji:W-what deal you bastard? Sean:The ones you made with the king of monsters. Baji:We have no deals with you! Sean:Tsk,Tsk,call us that again and i'll snap your n- Baji pulls out a machete and stabs Sean in the left arm.But Sean heals instantaneously and stabs Baji's left arm and pulls it out. Sean:Get out of this war. Baji:You- Sean pulls out a knife and aims it at Baji's heart. Baji:Fine.. Sean:So stop with the war.(Pulls out paper)And sign this treaty. Baji signs it slowly.Soon the attacks stop.A medic arrives and Sean dissapears. Sean:One more left End Of pre order 5. Chapter 7 and 8:The final battle!Baji's ultimate fight!(Both were short so I had to combine both.) Baji and co were at the ghoul castle.They stopped when the ghoul princess appeared. Ghoul princess:Hello i'm SuperhyperomegarelaisicturboomegaalphapackerJanet.But you can call me Janet. Jane:Guess i'm not the only one huh? Janet:Yes,and you've commited mass genocide on our race,you will pay! Baji:W-Wha?YOUR race commited mass genocide on us! Janet teleported behind Blood but blood let his Kagune out and threw Janet to the wall. Blood:Lel,NO. Blood's arm turns red and punches Janet. Janet:Funny seeing you again BROTHER.Hows Sean? Blood pauses for a bit and soon Janet appears behind Blood. Janet:What's w- Baji:NO! Baji rushes towards Janet and pulls out a machete,and stabs both Blood and Janet.Blood snaped out of his memories. Blood:Owieeee! Janet teleports away,and Baji pulls out the machete. Janet:Heheh. Janet pulls out a huge sword,and she almost slashes Blood.Until Sean appeared and grabbed the blade. Blood:Nu my thu- Kate shoots a lightning bolt at Janet.Soon blood uses his kagune to pin Janet to the floor. Janet:I...Thought you- Blood:lel nu. Blood chokes Janet with the Kagune.But soon Janet pulls out HER OWN KAGUNE and overpowers Blood. Baji:Blood you okay? Blood:It's no big deal!:D Janet teleports behind bajo but Baji turns around and grabs Janet and throws her next to Blood. Blood:YAY!IT'S MY TURN! Blood turns and shot a huge beam at Janet.When the beam was finsihed firing Blood started kicking Janet. Janet:How...Do you have so much power? Sean:Well- Blood:Because of micheal bay,JANE NOW! Blood teleports behind Sean's back and Jane throws an electric grenade. Janet:OH NO!MY ONLY WEAKNESS! Baji and co ran to the ghoul throne. Jane:Hey guys? Guys:WAT Jane:Pay your debt. Baji and co stops,soon Baji gives Jane 100$ Baji:Fine.Sean has his own guildplace though,it can go anywhere that he's been to! Sean:Yup,wonder why we didn't go there! Blood:Ooo cool I wanna see that! Pizza suddenly appears.Also Rolite. Pizza:Guys,Janet was strong. Sean:YOU DID WHAT?!? FLASHBACK Pizza was left behind as he was stuck in the electric trap.The trap stopped. Pizza:I have a question,are you weaker than the prince? Gauntlets appear in Pizza's hand Janet:Yeah?Why ask? Pizza punches Janet all the way outside. Pizza:ONE PU- Pizza appears behind Janet and Janet stabs Pizza in the back with a knife. Janet:FUHUHUHU! Pizza:Zenkai boost. Janet:You liez. Pizza:Orly? Pizza drops a fire grenade which makes a micheal bay happen!Causing trees to burn. Janet:SEE YOU LIES! Janet sets her hand on fire and starts comboing pizza,soon Pizza grabs a flaming tree and slams Janet with it. Pizza:I know a distraction! Janet:A distraction used by a distraction?How pathetic! A moment of silence.Soon Jane appears behind Pizza and is about to stab him. Pizza:Tazuma. Janet:Tazuma wha- Rolite appears behind Janet and slams her deep into the earths mantle,and Pizza throws an electric grenade down to the hole. Rolite:Eh they'll be fine. Pizza:They?Whatever lets go meet up with Baji. FLASHBACK END Rolite:And they all lived HAPPILY ever after..I think. Pizza:They? Blood:Rolite is cool. Rolite:ce- Ghoul king:WHO DARES DIS-Oh wait it's you two again. Blood:Wat Ghoul king:It's me your step father Blood and Sean!Jason! Sean:Plot twist? Jason appears behind Sean and pulls out 2 swords.Soon Sean turns his feet on fire and kicks Jason. Jason:I have the powers of Janet and Jim combined! Jason kicks Sean in the dick.Sean is launched to the wall. Pizza:Well.Cra- Jason:Distraction Pizza rushes to Jason,Jason soon pulls out a sword and stabs Pizza,he soon throws him away. Blood:O_O I dun remeber papa being this strong! Jane:Whatever just kill him! Jane drops a cube and a mech appears. Jason pulls out 2 swords and stabs Kate's mech,it causes a huge micheal bay! Kate:OH HELL NAW! Kate shoots a large ball of fire at Jason,Jason deflects it causing it to go to Kate.Kate appears next to Jason. Jason:Weakling. Jason's hand glows rainbowish,and soon he pulls out an invisible mask from Kate's face and shatters it. Kate:No..You! Jason shoots a huge energy beam at Kate that blasts her next to Sean. Rolite:NU MY FURENDS! Rolite dashes toward Jason. MEANWHILE A FEW HOURS AGO IN CROSSOVER LAND(Wait how?Pastwhile in the mean?) A shooting star swept past.. Girl:Wow a shooting star!I better make a wish or something. Man:Do you seriously believe in that? Girl:Yeah..I wish to be a male adventurer! Man:Why male? Girl:I dunno.. Male:You're weird Metisi. Metisi:Stop teasing me Deyztro! Deyz:But why do you wanna switch? Metisi:Cause i'm tired of crossover land.This place is filled with bad people and there are no features what so ever! Deyz:I see your point.But be glad you're not dead. Metisi MEANWHILE BACK IN LE GHOUL CASTLE(Wait how?Futurewhile in the mean?) Everyone was defeated except Baji and Blood. Baji:How...Are you so strong? Jason:I've been watching you guys..You will not end our race!FOR WE ARE THE ONLY RACE IN NEED OF EXISTENCE! Blood:Lol nope! Blood rushed towards Jason and started comboing him.Jason kept dodging. Blood:Not this again! Jason elbowed Blood's dick.Blood fell down and screamed in agony. Jason:Before I end all of your lives want me to tell you two things? Blood:Okay..why not.. Jason:Well one I sent a comet that can grant any wish.. Baji:How is that important? Jason:You will find out.Two!I actually die from one hit.I'm strong and fast,but not defensivec Suddenly everyone except baji was in a cage,unconcious plummeting into lava. Jason:Resistance is futile.I'm a super ghoul. Baji was actually camoflaged!Baji got a sniper and sniped Jason.Jason dodged. Jason:Reveal! Suddenly Baji was no longer camoflaged! Baji:Urk!Now for my other plan! Baji pulls out a machine gun and starts firing everywhere.Jason completely dodged all of it. Jason:Ohohoho!What a suprise!It's Bajiwolf,the human! Baji:So what? Jason:Face it!Everyone here has OUTCLASSED you! Baji glares at Jason. Jason:You're no mechanist,you're no mage,and you're certainly no GHOUL..You're just human. Baji:You know what?**** MECHANISTS **** MAGES AND **** YOU! Baji pulls out a rocket launcher.Suddenly Blood frees everyone from the cage. Kate:HEY JASON! Kate shot Jason with a fireball,but Jason dodged and was right infront of baji. Jason:Oh how CUTE she tried to- Baji stabbed Kate Baji:SCREW!YOU AND YOUR CRAP! Jason:CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Jason explodes,and a button appears Blood:Cewl! Baji:Wait no not a b- Blood presses the button frees everyone from the cage but a self destruct sequence that will explode ghoul land happens Sean:OH CRAP OH CRAP!Actually no wait this is time for it. Blood:Waht. Kate:Well..We've been in this place for atleast 9 days Rolite:Wat.. Baji:And we decided to kick you out of this team because you are too dumb and st- Baji is launched to a woll Blood:What do you mean... Bl--d:W H A T D O Y O U M E A N? (Too lazy to write a fighting scene plus Blood never put one beforehand so..) Blood:Urgh...Fine..I'm leaving Sean creates a portal to far away Rolite:I am too. Blood and Rolite go in it and they leave Sean:Well...Let's go to the safe place..Baji..Pizza..Kate and Jane..This was a nice adventure but let's go Baji:Least we got him away. Jane:I feel bad..But I agreed with the situation. Sean and co arrive at home Sean:Well welcome to our home!This place is in robloxia and has alot of cool stuff! Jane:Woah.. Baji:Impressive!Now what shall we do now? Sean:Anything we want!This should be an adventure squad! Kate:Yeah I agree! Sean:I wonder what will happen next.. Baji and co walked inside another house..Little did they know Blood and Rolite were watching..And so was a mysterious figure with curiosity. ???:Hehehe...They have something I need. A picture of a weird girl labled Sakuya falls on ???'s face. ???:And this is exactly who I need. END OF SEASON